The present invention relates generally to track chains for a track type work machine, and more particularly to a cartridge assembly for a track chain.
Track type work machines typically have a sprocket, an idler, and a track chain assembly. During use of the work machine the sprocket rotates and engages the track chain assembly, thereby causing the track chain assembly to rotate around a path defined by the sprocket and the idler. The rotation of the track chain assembly causes the work machine to be propelled over the ground so as to perform various work functions.
Track chain assemblies generally include a pair of parallel chains, with each parallel chain being made up of a series of entrained track links. Track chain assemblies further include a series of bushings and track pins interposed between and connected to the parallel chains. The bushings and the entrained track links cooperate to form a number of track joints which allow the necessary movement of the bushings relative to the track links during use of the track chain assembly, for example, when the track chain assembly rotates about the sprocket and the idler.
Track joints are typically equipped with a track seal assembly to keep out various corrosive and abrasive mixtures of water, dirt, sand, rock or other mineral or chemical elements to which the track chain is exposed during its use. The track seal assembly also functions to keep a lubricant within the track joint to facilitate the aforementioned relative movement of the bushings and the track links.
One prior art track seal assembly design used to accomplish the aforementioned functions employs a track link having a groove defined therein. A sealing member is positioned within the groove and then the sealing member is axially urged into sliding sealing engagement against a polished bushing face by a resilient rubber load ring. However, a number of problems have been encountered using the above described arrangement.
One such problem relates to grooving of the bushing face. The mixtures of various abrasive particles found in the working environment of a track chain assembly tend to make excellent grinding compounds which can wear grooves into the bushing face. If these grooves become sufficiently deep, the integrity of the track seal assembly can be compromised and abrasive particles can enter the track joint. These grooves also provide a path for lubricants contained within the track joint to leak out. All of the above discussed problems can result in the failure of the track joint and thus the track chain assembly. Once the track chain assembly fails, the various parts thereof, for example the bushing and track link, must be replaced in a piece part manner and the track chain assembly reassembled. The process of removing the worn parts of the track chain assembly and then reassembling the same requires a significant amount of time and thus decreases the productivity of the work machine.
What is needed therefore is a cartridge assembly for a track chain assembly which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cartridge assembly for a track chain. The cartridge assembly includes a bushing having a passageway defined therethrough. The cartridge assembly also includes track pin having a longitudinal axis. The track pin is located within the passageway so that a first end portion and a second end portion of the track pin extends outwardly from the passageway of the bushing. The cartridge assembly further includes a first insert having a first bore defined therethrough. The first insert is positioned relative to the track pin such that the first end portion of the track pin is disposed within the first bore. The cartridge assembly also includes a first collar having a first hole defined therein. The first collar is positioned relative to the track pin that (i) the first end portion of the track pin is disposed within the first hole and (ii) the first insert is interposed between the first collar and the bushing, wherein (i) the first collar is fixed in relation to the track pin such that first collar is unable to rotate relative to the track pin and (ii) the first insert is able to rotate relative to the first collar and the track pin around the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cartridge assembly for a track chain. The cartridge assembly includes a first insert having (i) a first sidewall, (ii) a second sidewall, (ii) a first bore defined therethrough, (iv) a first seal groove defined in the first sidewall, and (v) a second seal groove defined in the second sidewall. The cartridge assembly also includes a track pin disposed within the first bore of the first insert. The cartridge assembly further includes a bushing having a passageway defined therethrough. The bushing is positioned relative to the track pin and the first insert such that (i) the track pin is disposed within the passageway and (ii) a first bushing end face is positioned in an opposing relationship with the first seal groove of the first insert. The cartridge assembly also includes a first collar having a first hole defined therein. The first collar is positioned relative to the track pin and the first insert such that (i) the track pin is disposed within the first hole and (ii) a first collar end face is positioned in an opposing relationship with the second seal groove of the first insert.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cartridge assembly for a track chain. The cartridge assembly includes an insert having (i) a first sidewall, (ii) a second sidewall, (ii) a bore defined therethrough, (iv) a first seal groove defined in the first sidewall, and (v) a second seal groove defined in the second sidewall. The cartridge assembly also includes a track pin disposed within the bore of the first insert. The cartridge assembly also includes a bushing having a passageway defined therethrough. The bushing is positioned relative to the track pin and the insert such that (i) the track pin is disposed within the passageway and (ii) a bushing end face is positioned in an opposing relationship with the first seal groove of the insert. The cartridge assembly includes a collar having a hole defined therein. The collar is positioned relative to the track pin and the insert such that (i) the track pin is disposed within the hole and (ii) a collar end face of the collar is positioned in an opposing relationship with the second seal groove of the insert. The cartridge assembly also includes a first seal member disposed in the first seal groove of the insert so that the first seal member contacts the bushing end face. The cartridge assembly further includes a second seal member disposed in the second seal groove of the insert so that the second seal member contacts the collar end face of the collar wherein (i) the collar is fixed in relation to the track pin such that the collar is unable to rotate relative to the track pin and (ii) the insert is able to rotate relative to the collar, the track pin, and the bushing.